Ryu Blade, El Camino de un Gran Caballero
by RayRyu
Summary: Narra la historia de un joven espadachín de la aldea de Ruben, Rayryu, cuya aspiración es convertirse en el Gran Caballero más joven después del legendario Elsword, en su viaje vivirá las mismas experiencias que se recorren en el juego, e incluso se encontrará con otros compañeros que lo ayudarán en su aventura, cuyo objetivo se convertirá en proteger un valioso cristal, el eldrit.
1. Chapter 1, Benguer, el Bandido

**Ryu Blade, El Camino De Un Gran Caballero**

Benguer, el bandido

Estaba en las afueras de Ruben, terminando mi entrenamiento diario, me dirigía a mi casa cuando vi en el tablón de anuncios noticias sobre un prófugo, Benguer llevaba mucho tiempo siendo buscado en todo Ruben, y daban una jugosa recompensa por él, decidí que me pondría en búsqueda de ese fugitivo de la ley, así que partí a mi casa a prepararme, en la mañana iría a por Benguer. Llegué a mi casa, vivo solo desde los 12 años, así que no tengo problemas sobre el desorden que cause, el buzón en la entrada aun tenía el mensaje grabado y ya gastado que le puse cuando llegué, "Kuroi House", entré a casa y dejé mi espada en la sala, junto con mi mochila, entré a la cocina, me prepare una cena rápida y me fui directo a la cama.

En la mañana desperté con energías, me organicé y salí de casa con mis cosas, algunas provisiones y fui directo al Bosque de Ruben, donde se supone que estaba Benguer tratando de tomar un valioso tesoro, un Fragmento del Eldrit. No sabía que era exactamente, pero lo ignoré, me adentré en el bosque con mi espada en mano preparado para enfrentar a los miembros de su banda, me sentía algo nervioso, pues el bosque estaba muy silencioso, hasta que escuche ruidos de pisadas y las hojas de los arboles, corrí hacia el lugar impetuosamente y me encontré con dos tipos con extrañas mascaras de zorro.

¡¿Eh?!, ¿porque llevan esas mascaras?... –dije mientras apuntaba mi espada firme hacia ellos, listo para el ataque

¡Somos miembros de la Banda del Gran Benguer! No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos –dijo uno de ellos mientras corría con un gran cuchillo hacia mí–

Di un salto hacia atrás y esquivé el ataque del enmascarado, golpeando su cabeza con el mango de mi espada, lo que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo, salte directo hacia el otro, dándole un puño en el estomago e inmovilizándole "No quiero herir mas de los necesarios".

¿Dónde está Benguer? –le pregunte al que seguía consciente, poniendo mi espada en su cabeza sin lastimarlo–

¡E-eh! Ten piedad, Benguer está más adentro, en el centro del bosque, está preparando su escape con el Fragmento de Eldrit

¿Sobre eso… que es ese tal Fragmento de Eldrit? –Sonriendo nerviosamente ante mi ignorancia–

Créame, no lo sé, solo vi algo que parece una piedra brillante que el cuida como a un hijo, es todo lo que se… por favor, déjeme ir –levantaba las manos temblando, noté claramente que de verdad no sabía nada mas–.

Bien, muchas gracias por el dato –salté hacia atrás, corriendo hacia donde el enmascarado me había dicho, no me fiaba del todo de sus palabras, pero un hombre cuerdo no hubiese arriesgado su vida para proteger a un bandido como Benguer. La puerta estaba custodiada por unos cuatro enmascarados, pero estos tenían otras mascaras, y parecían de un rango más alto, no había otro camino, así que mi única alternativa era vencer a esos guardias, no me seria un problema si su experiencia en combate fuese como la de los dos exploradores con máscara de zorro, lancé una piedra, buscando delatar mi ubicación para poder saltar al ataque, porque así soy yo, impulsivo y directo.

Hey, ¿viste eso?, hay algo, o alguien, en esos arbustos… –comentó un guardia al notar como la piedra le caía en el pie, se acerco hacia el arbusto, mi "plan" funcionó, ahora me desharía de uno de los guardias fácilmente y los otros tres no serian un problema– ¿Quien está allí?

¡Yo! –me abalancé contra el guardia, impactándolo con la espada en el estomago, por suerte para el tenia un modelo plano, así que no sufriría daños graves, el impacto le hizo salir volando hasta unos árboles más adelante, sus compañeros lo vieron y corrieron enseguida hacia mi–

Excelente… ¡ahora! –Salté hacia el frente, cayendo en el centro de los 3 guardias restantes–

Ni siquiera necesito preguntar, es obvio que Benguer está allí, así que déjenme pasar –a mi alrededor los 3 me miraban confusos "¿Un enano como tu buscando al Gran Benguer?".

Tienes valor muchachito, así es, el Gran Benguer está aquí, pero no creas que te dejaremos pasar –tras decir esto el guardia levantó su lanza, apuntándome al estomago, los otros dos lo imitaron, un paso en falso y seria mi ruina.

Vaya… debo admitirlo, estoy entre la lanza… y otras dos lanzas –reí y salté, uno de ellos me lanzo su arma y la tome rápidamente, devolviéndola en punta contra él, clavándosela en el brazo

¡Mierda, mi brazo! –se sacó la lanza de un tirón, aguantando el dolor, ante su desesperación aproveche y caí de una patada contra su cabeza, tumbándolo y haciéndolo morder el barro–

De verdad, yo solo vine aquí por Benguer, así que déjame pasar y todo estará bien –bajándome del otro guardia, preparado para contraatacar a los otros dos.

No lo creo, si tú no nos matas lo hará el, así que da lo mismo, no te permitiremos cruzar. –Ambos guardias se abalanzaron contra mí con las lanzas al frente, cerré los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa.

vuestra imprudencia… me asombra de verdad –salté esquivando las lanzas, parándome sobre ellas en un riesgoso acto, manteniendo el equilibrio en las varas, salte hacia adelante, quedando finalmente detrás de ellos, donde pude arremeterles una buena golpiza con mi espada.

¿Cómo, eso es todo? Esperaba más de los guardianes del "Gran Benguer"… pero da igual, no se veían amenazantes –Me acerqué a la puerta gigante y de un par de espadazos logre romperla, pues estaba asegurada.

Hey Benguer, ¡He venido a darte caza, criminal!

¡¿Ah?! ¿Mis guardias no han podido vencer a un mequetrefe como tú? Qué vergüenza, de verdad, qué más da, igual no me podrás arrebatar el Fragmento del Eldrit.

Mira grandulón, no me importa que sea ese tal Fragmento, pero si logro ahuyentarte de este lugar me darán una considerable suma de dinero, así que más te vale que te retires –apuntaba fríamente con mi espada, sujeta con mi mano izquierda- apúrate…

¡Ja! ¿De verdad crees que te obedeceré? Creo que alguien tiene delirios de grandeza, pero bien, a juzgar por tu postura, estas dispuesto a luchar, así que te permitiré enfrentarte a mí, ¡el Gran Benguer! –Después de decir su aburrido discurso, Benguer sacó su espada y guardo el Fragmento, corriendo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Un combate más, un combate menos, al final siempre pasa lo mismo –no pude evitar reír un poco y corrí yo hacia él, una considerable distancia nos separaba y ambos estábamos decididos a dar el primer golpe, por lo que cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el di una curva, quedando de lado y dejando su espalda cubierta para un ataque lateral– ¡Sorpresa Grandote! –lancé un golpe curvo contra él, el cual sorprendentemente salto y quedo al frente mío, esquivando el ataque, esta vez con una mirada más seria estaba dispuesto a derribarme de un golpe

¡Noto confianza en tus ojos chico, será un placer arrebatártela!

Quiero ver como lo intentas –di un salto hacia adelante, golpeándolo con la espada y cayendo contra el suelo– Mh, ¡Venga, Benguer! –ambos lanzábamos golpes directos con la espada, dando constantes choques entre ellas, podía sentir las chispas del metal quemado en mi cara, Benguer realmente me estaba ganando.

¿Eso es todo niño? Esperaba más del chiquillo que venció a mis guardias, pero bueno, ¡acabaré contigo ahora mismo! –Benguer dio un monumental salto con la espada en alto, era evidente que pretendía partirme en dos de un solo golpe, pero también era evidente que yo no me dejaría tan fácilmente.

D-demonios… ¡Benguer! –le imité, saltando hacia él con la espada en alto, al chocar sentí un estruendo increíble, pero continuamos, dando cortes entre los dos, esperando a que el contrario cediera con los impactos, caíamos poco a poco, aun sin ceder al rival, estaba al tope, creí que perdería, pero entonces di un salto hacia atrás y concentré lo que me quedaba de poder en la espada.

¿Qué es esta sensación?... Siento… poder… es mi oportunidad. –Benguer se acercaba hacia mí corriendo, preparado para el golpe de gracia, en ese momento levante mi espada, que se tornó de un color verde intenso

¡Giant Slash! –El grito salió de mi garganta solo, simplemente me deje llevar por el poder, mi espada dio un corte en diagonal que en el acto mando por los aires a Benguer, con una seria herida en su brazo.

¡¿Q-que ha sido eso?, sea lo que sea, fue increíble! –suspire profundo y caminé lentamente hacia el aturdido Benguer.

Ciertamente… Me has vencido niño, pero igual, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y tengo el Fragmento de Eldrit, ¡me largo! –Dicho esto Benguer salto y se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque.

¡Idiota, Recuerda mi nombre, Rayryu, el Dragón Verde del Rayo!

Tras dejar que Benguer escapara, me acerque al lugar donde cayó tras el golpe que le acerté "Giant Slash… me gusta ese nombre…" Noté un brillo entre el barro y me agaché, fue interesante ver el medallón de oro que Benguer llevaba en su cuello, estaba allí, en el suelo, con algo de suerte ganaría una buena suma de ED por él.

Llegué al campamento con el collar como evidencia, el lugar estaba más vacio de lo normal y concluí que era porque ya muchos exploradores habían partido a Elder –Hey, comandante, a ver, quiero mi recompensa, ya saqué a Benguer de Ruben– El hombre me miró con cara de escepticismo, nadie se creería que un chico de 13 años lograría sacar a Benguer de Ruben, pero a juzgar por el medallón era evidente que por lo menos se había enfrentado contra él, y le había logrado arrebatar ese valioso objeto.

Bien… mandaré a algunos exploradores a revisar el área, si de verdad lograste sacarlo, te daré tu recompensa –Suspire algo frustrado, pero al menos sabia que me darían el dinero, aunque tardaría un poco más, con el dinero compraría equipamiento necesario para los mercenarios de Elder.

Está bien, esperare si es necesario

Perfecto, en unos veinte minutos llegarán con la confirmación y podré darte el dinero.

Asentí, conteniendo un suspiro, pronto tendría mi recompensa y vendería ese collar, de seguro obtendría algo de dinero, por ahora me iré a casa a organizar todo.

Bien, volveré en veinte minutos comandante –hice un gesto con la mano y salí de la sala, rumbo a casa.

Bien… creo que dejare este lugar, volveré algún día, ¡Elder, allí voy! limpiaré la casa un poco, no quiero dejar el lugar vuelto un chiquero, tampoco puedo venderlo, esa casa era herencia de mis padres, y en caso de que no lo fuera, la comparto con mi hermana Kamile, la cual no ha vuelto desde que se fue a Elder, a prestar servicio como lancera… ¿qué demonios? Estoy hablando solo de nuevo… –suspire profundamente, entre a la habitación y organicé todo, guarde lo necesario en mi mochila, afilé mi espada y tras unos quince minutos termine de organizar, estaba listo para partir a Elder.

Hey, vengo por mi recompensa comandante –entre súbitamente por la puerta principal, esperando mi bolsa con ED y listo para partir de Ruben.

Ah, Rayryu, llegas a tiempo, mis exploradores confirmaron tus palabras, es increíble que hayas echado a Benguer de Ruben, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, toma tus 1.000.000 ED –El comandante se levantó y me entrego una bolsa con monedas, por fin me iba de Ruben "Seré el mejor caballero del continente".

Hey, una cosa, Rayryu, aun necesitamos tus servicios aquí en Ruben, Güilo y su banda de porus han enloquecido y están robando a los campesinos, necesitamos que recuperes las cosechas que han robado.

"Es una broma, ¿Verdad?, ¿por qué de tantos exploradores en Ruben, tenían que escoger al único que ya era un caballero?" Asentí y salí de la oficina, rumbo al bosque, esos Porus retrasaban mi viaje, y no se iban a salir con la suya esta vez, mi mandoble gigante, Great Sword, ya desea acabar con esos porus a golpes.

Bien, ya estoy en el antiguo Bosque de Ruben… eh porus, ¿donde están metidos? No quiero tener que entrar a la fuerza… -caminaba relajado por el bosque, apoyando mis manos en mi cabeza y con Great Sword sujeta en ellas.

Parece que no tienen intención de salir… que desgracia, tendré que cortar todos los arboles del bosque… -tome una soga y amarré el mango de mi espada en ella- Ultima llamada para los porus… vaya que sois aburridos, bueno, a conseguir madera –tomé la cuerda y empecé a girarla, haciendo que la espada empezara a levantarse y a girar en el eje de mi mano, aunque no tenía mucho filo, tenía un gran poder de golpe, eso bastaría para hacer salir a los porus de los arbustos.

Vamos… me aburren conejos mutantes… ¡salid de los arbustos de una buena vez! –golpee el suelo con Great Sword, sacudiendo todo el bosque a mi alrededor, escuché algunos chillidos de temor, sonreí y salte hacia donde estaban, efectivamente, habían 5 porus ocultos allí

Os habéis portado mal chiquitos, ahora, devolvedme lo que robaron –los 5 porus se sobresaltaron y sacaron unas pequeñas navajas de sus bolsos, apuntándome, se notaba que no eran más que ladrones, temblaban de miedo.

¡J-jamás, Esto lo conseguimos nosotros, n-no te lo daremos! –uno de los porus, el más alto, me miraba, un poco menos tembloroso, era el líder del grupo evidentemente, dirigí mi mirada hacia él, con lo que su aspecto se veía mucho menos desafiante de lo que trataba de parecer, aun con su navaja apuntándome.

Veo que de verdad necesitan esto… y que no están experimentados en el combate… -apoyé mi espada en el hombro- hagamos un trato, os dejare ir si me dan eso, a cambio, 100.000 ED, ¿qué dicen?

Los porus me miraban incrédulos, "¡¿100.000 ED? Por devolver lo que robamos?!" sin bajar sus navajas, se sintieron un poco más tranquilos "Estamos hablando con un hombre racional, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo…"

Bien, aceptamos, muéstrame el dinero –el poru acercó su mano en señal de petición, "parece que tendré que jugármela, un ladrón no puede salirse con la suya".

Vaya… en cuanto mencione el dinero salisteis disparados, pero bueno, aquí tienen –saqué una bolsa con monedas ED de juguete que tenía en mi mochila en caso de que me robaran mientras estaba desprevenido

Listo, allí esta su ED, denme las cosas –les apunté nuevamente con mi espada, ellos tenían el ED y podían correr y salir "doblemente ganados" así que debía estar preparado para un movimiento rápido.

¿Qué esperan? Denme lo que robaron, no quiero lastimar a ninguno

E-está bien… –el líder del grupo tomo una canasta y me la entregó, parece que ya estaba contento con el intercambio, suspire y di la vuelta, caminando hacia la villa de Ruben para entregar eso y partir por fin a Elder.

Cuando llegué a la villa no me encontré con más que contratiempos, ahora resulta que la banda de Güilo estaba robando en otros sectores del bosque, y hay que ir a recuperar las cosas, y curiosamente, soy yo quien debe ir a buscarlo.


	2. Chapter 2, Fatal Fury

2. Fatal Fury

Llegué a la oficina del comandante con la esperanza de que me diera la misión para mí solo, pero resultó que debía ir en un grupo por razones obligatorias, era solo un caballero, con una espada un poco más pequeña que la mía, su cabello era un naranja muy rojizo, como el resto de su uniforme y los bordes de su espada.

¿El fueguito es mi compañero? –pregunté apuntando hacia el otro espadachín.

Al menos no soy verde vomito… -noté en el acto que se refería a mi vestimenta, la típica vestimenta de un caballero iniciado, igual a la de él, y a mí cabello, color similar a mí uniforme.

Soy Fox, será un placer luchar mano a mano… si es que logras emparejar con mi nivel –rió burlón, el muy insolente creía que era más hábil que yo, pero eso estaba por verse, el trabajo se dividió en dos, el debía luchar contra los porus que cuidaban a Güilo, y a mi claro, me toco la tarea difícil, debía vencer a los que custodiaban la guarida del Poru Vetusto, entre sus cuidadores estaba el Rey Gorila… cosa que no sería fácil, al final ambos llevaríamos a nuestras victimas a un acantilado, donde controlaremos al Poru Vetusto y exiliaremos a Güilo, con algo de suerte todo saldrá bien.

Bien Fox, creo que tendré que rebajarme para poder pelear a tu nivel… pero igual, solo nos veremos al final, soy Rayryu, recuerda ese nombre, posiblemente te salvaré la vida un par de veces.

Dudo que así sea, Rayryu, pero igual, lo tendré en cuenta por si me resulta necesario buscar un grupo de rescate si te pierdes –nuevamente tenía su sonrisa burlona, esto no se quedara así, no señor "¿Este tipo, quien se cree?"

Sera interesante hacer que te comas tus palabras, ¿qué tal si nos vamos inmediatamente? Comandante Quin, Fox y yo nos retiramos –un aire de confianza se sentía claramente en mi, apoyé mi mano en el escritorio de Quin y mire fijamente a Fox, estaba dispuesto a demostrar que era superior a él.

Está bien, pueden retirarse, confío en que harán un buen trabajo –tomo un sorbo de su café e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que partiéramos en el acto, tome mi espada y salí, rumbo a la Ciénaga de la Bruma a buscar el Poru Vetusto.

Cuando llegues con el anciano yo ya habré sacado a Güilo de Ruben –sonreía desafiante, definitivamente no me dejaría el trabajo fácil, pero estaba convencido de que lograría terminar mi trabajo primero que él, mejor dicho, era un reto para mí.

Claro que si campeón… bien, nos vemos en el acantilado –me fui corriendo en el acto, ignorando todo lo demás, ese chico me estaba retando, aun no lo asimilaba, pero estaba seguro de que ganaría esta contienda

Mh… al fin, en la Ciénaga de la Bruma, a buscar a ese poru anciano, tendré que adentrarme más… y dejar de hablar solo… -suspire, con la espada en guardia y preparado para alguna emboscada de los malditos conejos gigantes con sobrepeso, la Ciénaga estaba muy tranquila, por lo que me fue imposible no creer que estaban esperándome.

No me gusta esconderme, así que los espero en el camino porus. –Corrí hacia adelante, directo al centro de la ciénaga, donde estaba el anciano poru suelto, lo único que debía hacer era llevarlo hasta el acantilado donde Fox estaría llevando a Güilo, tomé mi espada firmemente y continué mi trayectoria.

"Bien, ya empiezo a sentir la presencia de esos sucios animales", efectivamente, al dar un corte horizontal con Great Sword a un arbusto gigante que obstruía el camino, golpee a un grupo de estos, y los demás saltaron hacia atrás, ciertamente se veían mas amenazantes que los ladrones, pero igual se notaba el temor en sus movimientos.

No tengo tiempo para esto porus, déjenme pasar y no seré duro con ustedes, bueno, no tanto –me paré en postura de combate básica, con la espada apoyada en el suelo tras mis pies, que estaban en posición lista para correr hacia ellos cuando fuese necesario– Vamos, déjenme pasar, solo sacaré al Poru Vetusto de la ciénaga

Los porus no dijeron nada, solo corrieron hacia mí con claras intenciones de luchar, suspiré profundo y levante a Great Sword, no pretendía tardarme más que Fox en llevar mi objetivo hacia allí. "Bestias testarudas… tenemos tanto en común" no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, pero me concentre en los 7 porus que venían hacia mí con varas y cuchillos, les imité, corriendo hacia el que estaba más alejado, di mi clásica voltereta hacia el frente y quedé detrás de él, golpeé su espalda con el mango de mi espada, dejándolo en el suelo, en el acto corrí hacia los 2 al frente suyo, aun anonadados por mis actos, impacte en ambos con la hoja de mi mandoble, mandándolos a volar hacia lo profundo del bosque, aún quedaban 4 porus, estaban aterrados, pero debían cumplir las órdenes de Güilo, y el claramente les dijo que debían hacer que el Poru Vetusto invadiera la Ciénaga de la Bruma, así que debían darlo todo para derrotarme. Los cuatro porus sacaron otra navaja y corrieron hacia mí, rodeándome al instante, suspire, fingiendo preocupación, su formación era similar a la de los tres guardias que había vencido buscando a Benguer, así que no creí que esto sería un problema, y menos con los porus, que eran aún menos experimentados en combate que los bandidos.

Veo que no van a ceder… que lastima –sujeté el brazo de uno de los porus, presioné su mana hasta que soltó la navaja, era algo grande, pero no sería un problema levantarlo, empecé a girarlo, los otros 3 me veían aterrados, "sin duda soy demasiado para ellos", lancé el poru hacia el que estaba más atrás, dejándolos a ambos aturdidos, tomé a Great Sword con la derecha y golpeé a los dos que quedaban, a uno con el frente de mi espada y al otro con el brazo, golpeando su gordo cuello, ambos salieron disparados, chocando con la pila formada por los demás. Me incorporé, parándome derecho y con la espada en el hombro.

Sabía que serian fácil, pero esto es absurdo…

Es porque eres increíblemente fuerte, sin duda te será fácil sacar al Poru Vetusto de aquí

Oh por favor, me sonrojas –sonreí, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué una bolsa con 50.000 ED, esta vez reales– Compren algo con eso… no lo desperdicien

Los porus me miraron incrédulos, hasta que uno de ellos la tomo y me miro a los ojos– ¡G-gracias! ¡De verdad, la usaremos con conciencia! – Sonreí, el se veía mucho mayor que el resto de sus compañeros

Sé que aprovecharan el dinero… ahora, vayan a gastar eso, debo ir a buscar a ese anciano –los cuatro asintieron y se fueron corriendo a su guarida, con ese dinero podrían comprar comida o lo que se les antojara, mientras tanto, yo iba camino a la guarida del Poru Vetusto, pero antes, debía enfrentar a su ultimo guardián, el Rey Mono, aunque era mucho más grande y seguramente fuerte que yo, no debía ser mayor problema, con algo de prisa, pues recordé que aun estaba en competencia contra Fox, corrí hacia la entrada de la guarida del anciano, allí en efecto, estaba el gran Rey Mono.

Bien, es evidente que no puedo socializar contigo, así que te dejare K.O. en un instante y seguiré hacia adentro…

El simio corrió hacia mí con fuerza y una gran velocidad, en el acto yo también me dirigí hacia él, me deslicé por el pasto, por debajo del mono, salté en su espalda y lo pateé con fuerza, esa primitiva técnica había servido contra ese animal, lo tomé del pelo, jalándolo con fuerza, el gorila gritaba y lanzaba golpes herrados a su espalda, "Podría quedarme aquí y dejar que él se noquee solo… pero no tengo tiempo" di un salto en vertical y caí en picada con la "punta" de Great Sword contra la cabeza del gorila, dejándolo K.O. en el acto.

Si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los guardianes del anciano poru… que lastima, enserio. –entré a la guarida del Poru Vetusto, el gran ser estaba destruyendo la puerta que lo dirigía a Ruben, si dejaba que la rompiese solo provocaría un problema a gran escala, así que llamé su atención, dándole cortes en su acorazada espalda, se volteó y vino a toda velocidad contra mi "Mierda, ¿qué he hecho?" El poru estaba a punto de clavarme las púas de su cabeza "Usarlo… ¿ahora? Creo que no tengo opción." Salte a un lado, esquivando el ataque, corrí hacia él y me paré firme detrás suyo "vamos" Great Sword volvió a tomar el aura verde intenso de la vez anterior

¡Giant Slash! –arremetí con fuerza contra el poru, mandándolo a volar derecho, por el camino hacia el acantilado "Ya solo me queda hacer que me persiga, al menos logré empujarlo un poco" Salté a de árbol en árbol hasta alcanzar nuevamente al poru, estaba furioso, suspiré profundo y salí a la luz, en el acto el animal corrió en embestida contra mi "Estoy muerto…" corrí a toda velocidad, volví a los arboles, procurando que el poru aun me viera, estaría a una distancia segura de él y aun me seguiría, la adrenalina se expandía por todo mi cuerpo "Pongamos esto más interesante" salté hacia atrás, aferrándome fuerte a las placas óseas de la bestia "Domemos este animal" por sus fuertes escamas no logró sentir que me posé sobre él, y como al parecer no sabía porque corría, siguió derecho, estábamos cerca del acantilado.

¡Muévete Güilo! ¡Corre que te mato! –a lo lejos se podía ver al jefe poru corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de escapar de alguien, reconocí esa voz al instante, sonreí y salté del Poru Vetusto, quedando al frente de este, al parecer recordó cual era su razón de correr y su velocidad aumento abruptamente, llegaré primero que Fox, así sea por un par de segundos

¡Vooooiiii! –llegué a la punta del acantilado, al lado de un antiguo templo de roca, el Poru Vetusto estaba al frente mío, estaba rojo de la ira, un poco más atrás corría Güilo de Fox, cuando llegó al acantilado yo ya estaba defendiéndome de los zarpazos del Poru Vetusto– ¡Soldado! ¡Llegas tarde idiota!

¡Calla, a ti no te toco traer al príncipe poru! –Güilo aprovechó mientras Fox se reincorporaba y saltó sobre el Poru Vetusto, al ser de la misma raza lo domó fácilmente, ahora la cosa se ponía complicada

¡A ti no te toco sacrificar 50.000 ED, vencer al Rey Mono, y domar a esa cosa de 4 metros!, Fox, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer serán ataques por turnos, luego dar un final entre los dos, porque no creo que toleres que yo de el último golpe –sonreí, Fox simplemente me miraba con orgullo, con la espada lista para empezar la serie de ataques.

Está bien, primero iré yo, has de estar agotado de correr de esa cosa –asentí, Fox se disparó en picada contra la bestia, encontrar sus puntos débiles seria un problema, sobre todo con su piel reforzada. El caballero golpeaba incesantemente contra el vientre del animal, hasta que este saltó por órdenes de Güilo, estaba a punto de aplastarlo, corrí hacia él, era eso o verlo morir aplastado por un poru gigante, y esa no era una oferta muy tentadora, lo empujé, sujetándome de una escama de la bestia para salvarme de ser aplastado yo también.

C-cambio… –sonreí nervioso, mirando a Fox en el suelo, tomé impulso de la escama y me paré en la espalda del anciano poru, quedando detrás de Güilo –Eh, poru, te doy quince segundos para que salgas de aquí con el Vetusto, ¿quedó claro? –Güilo saco su espada y empezó lo que podría llamarse un pequeño combate, aunque mi mandoble era el triple de grande que su gladio, sin duda tenía algo de habilidad, el Poru Vetusto empezó a moverse, por lo que tuve que saltar al suelo, en ese momento dos arbustos gigantes empezaron a sacudirse fuertemente, pareciera como si se estuvieran vivos, levantándose lentamente.

Maldición, ¡Guardianes del Bosque! –Fox señaló los dos arbustos, efectivamente, se levantaron furiosos, venían hacia nosotros, habíamos irrumpido la santidad de las Ruinas del acantilado, pero debíamos sacar a esos dos porus de Ruben lo más rápido posible. Los dos guardianes caminaban lentamente hacia nosotros, sus intenciones eran más que claras, sacar a todos los intrusos del lugar.

Bien Fox, no sé cómo lo haremos, pero debemos arreglar este contratiempo, y rápido, encárgate de los guardianes, yo haré lo que pueda con los porus mientras tú los terminas.

De acuerdo, terminaré rápido con estos dos.

O mejor aún, juntemos a los cuatro, así podemos concentrar nuestros ataques en cadena contra ellos –corrí hacia el par de porus, con el objetivo de que me siguieran hacia los guardianes, los muy estúpidos claro, me persiguieron, ya teníamos a los cuatro en el mismo punto, preparados para atacar con todo– Bien Fox, ¡vamos!

Como quieras, Ray, empecemos –Ambos corrimos a toda velocidad contra los cuatro, dando repetitivos cortes con las espadas, aunque los guardianes ya parecían debilitados, Güilo y el Poru Vetusto aun se notaba que tenían más para darnos.

No se tu, pero estoy a tope.

Ya somos dos –Esquivando los pisotones del anciano poru, estábamos ya en nuestro punto crítico, no creo que soportáramos mucho más tiempo, así que nos escondimos detrás de los arboles.

Si seguimos así, perderemos este encuentro… y no creo tener energía para el Giant Slash de nuevo –Fox me interrumpió en el acto, mirándome de reojo.

¿Giant Slash? Supongo que es como mi Mega Strike… tengo una idea, Quin mencionó algo sobre una habilidad combinada, Fatal Fury –le miré incrédulo "Y yo que creía que era el único con habilidades así…" suspiré profundo y asentí, supongo que solo debíamos hacer el Giant Slash y el Mega Strike y la espada haría el resto del trabajo…

Está bien, hagámoslo –saltamos a los lados, ambos frente al par de porus, levantamos las espadas, en posición para dar el golpe de gracia– ¡Vamos!

¡Mega Strike!

¡Giant Slash!

Ambas espadas brillaran con tal fuerza que el destello verde y el naranja se combinaron, a diferencia de mi clásico corte en diagonal del Giant Slash, esta vez ambos dimos un golpe en vertical hacia abajo, con un salto, golpeando al Poru Vetusto contra el suelo, ambos dábamos ráfagas de golpes a todas las direcciones, con una precisión perfecta, golpeando a ambos.

¡Fatal Fury! –con un golpe final en diagonal, de arriba hacia abajo, dimos en el centro de ambos, mandándoles a volar, cayeron por el acantilado, tal vez Güilo se logre salvar, pero no veía futuro para el poru anciano.

W-wow… díganme que alguna vez podre hacer eso solo –me senté en el suelo, Fox me imitó, suspiré profundo y vi el enorme acantilado– Esto fue interesante… de verdad no eres tan mal compañero Fox –El sonrió, se recostó en el suelo y levantó la vista.

Ciertamente tu tampoco lo eres… espero volver a luchar mano a mano… o mejor… contra ti, pero será mucho después… debo entrenarme para ser un Caballero Mago.

¿Ah? ¿Caballero Mago? – "¿A qué se refería con eso?, ¿es que acaso habían personas capaces de combinar la magia con la espada?"

Así es… toda mi familia ha sido experta en la magia de fuego, y la aprendieron a combinar con el arte de la espada, por eso quiero continuar con ese linaje, escuché que en Elder empiezan los preparativos para el cambio de clase, para los caballeros están los Caballeros Magos, los Caballeros Protectores, especializados en el arte de dos espadas, y el Caballero de la Espada, que enfoca toda su habilidad en la velocidad y la fuerza física – Sin duda ya sabía cual elegir cuando me llegara la hora, el Caballero de la Espada, enfocaba perfectamente mi intrépida forma de ser, si, ahora, tengo el camino libre a Elder.

Bien Fox, creo que hoy ambos nos vamos de Ruben pero por caminos diferentes, fue un placer conocerte… espero volver a verte algún día, cuando seas un Caballero Mago

Eso mismo espero… bien, adiós Rayryu, Elder me espera

A mí también, así que, preparemos maletas –me levanté, mirando al acantilado– Hey, no sabía que aquí hay un río…

Así es, viene de las Cascadas de Besagara, en Besma, no me preguntes donde termina…

¿Besma? ¿El pueblo en el desierto?

Ese mismo, bien, adiós Rayryu, Elder nos espera.

Es cierto, adiós. –salté a un árbol y le hice una seña de despedida, me fui saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al final del bosque. Cuando llegué a la oficina de Quin Fox aún no había llegado, me apresuré a contarle lo ocurrido y a tomar mi recompensa.

¿No hay nada más que hacer verdad?

No, ya puedes irte a Elder, suerte Ray –sonreí, tome la bolsa con 400.000 ED y corrí directo a mi casa, empaqué más provisiones y comí algo para la salida "Bien, sin problemas, directo a Elder".


	3. Chapter 3, La Furia de los Ents

3. La Furia de los Ents, Empieza la Búsqueda del Eldrit

En las afueras del bosque, un grupo de tipos gigantes custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad "Lo que me faltaba, mas tipos de Benguer" sus máscaras lo evidenciaban, no me dejarían pasar así como así, tendría que vencerlos, que aunque no era un problema, no podía esperar para largarme de Ruben

Hey, ustedes tres ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Los gigantes en definitiva tenían un cerebro del tamaño de sus uñas, me miraron fijamente por un minuto y luego reaccionaron, algo sorprendidos

¿Tú eres Rayryu? –era el más bajo de ellos, me miraba con torpeza, levantando su mazo de madera lentamente.

Eso depende de quién pregunte… y déjame decirte, tú no lo vales –salté, en un ángulo de unos 45º, quedando detrás de ellos en el aire "Son como niños, pero grandes y feos" arremetí contra la espalda de uno de ellos, cayendo en picada y dejándolo en el suelo, en el acto los otros dos levantaron sus mazas y aplastaron el lugar en el que estaba parado, claro, sin mí en él, simplemente aplastaron más aun el cuerpo de su torpe compañero, corrí hacia uno de ellos, montándome en sus hombros, el otro levanto su maza y golpeó en dirección de donde estaba y, claro, casi mata a su compañero de un golpe, asustado y entorpecido, el ultimo corrió a toda velocidad contra mí, y sencillo, me corrí un poco, estire mi pierna y el gigante cayo de frente, le golpee la cabeza con Great Sword y al instante quedo K.O.

Vamos, creí que Benguer mando a verdaderos sicarios para hacer el trabajo sucio… que lastima, de verdad –caminé sobre los tres inconscientes asesinos, las puertas de Elder estaban abiertas "Me están esperando, es obvio… yo y mis delirios de grandeza…" Me fue inevitable soltar una pequeña carcajada, entré a Elder, al instante un hombre me dio la bienvenida.

Buen día, joven aventurero, soy Hofmann, alcalde de Elder, líder del Gremio de Mercaderes y soy uno de los encargados de las negociaciones con Benguer, después de todo, hoy volvió de Ruben, y no ha hecho más que causar estragos en su ciudad de origen, la bella Elder

"Como le digo… por mi culpa Benguer está de vuelta…" reí nervioso, acto seguido caminé con Hoffman hacia su oficina, él me dijo que como caballero tenia trabajo que hacer aquí en Elder, mi deber era sencillo, vencer a un grupo de mercenarios de la banda de Benguer que había robado objetos de los habitantes de Elder, encontrarlos no sería un problema, pues estaban todos en su asentamiento en el Puente.

Está bien, creo que no hay problema con eso, simplemente acabaré con esos chicos y traeré lo que robaron…

Bien, entonces retírate, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. –obedecí y salí de su oficina, sin duda me daba mala espina, pero no pensé nada malo de él, simplemente… debía acostumbrarme. Ya estaba en las afueras de Elder y podía ver el puente, de verdad su nombre no era por nada, el Puente Monumental de Lord Robon era realmente… monumental. Era ya de noche, y se veía a lo lejos una fogata, me acerqué hacia ella y vi a un gran grupo de bandidos, por desgracia, estaban despiertos y saltaron al ataque, los exploradores y mercenarios me rodearon al instante.

Esto… ¿por qué no me devolvéis las cosas y me dejan ir? –sonreí nervioso, con la espada en mano preparado para defenderme de sus ataques.

Es una broma ¿cierto? No te daremos esto… es para el Gran Benguer

Otra vez estos pendejos. –estaba cansado de que mencionaran siempre a Benguer, tomé firme mi espada y le di un golpe seco a 3 de ellos, sacaron sus espadones y al instante bloqueé los ataques de todos con la espada y la usé para dejarlos en el suelo, golpee a otros 5 de 2 espadazos y salté delante de los 2 que quedaban "no tengo tiempo para esto"

¡Tempesta Strike! –golpeé con la espada de punta contra los dos que quedaban, atravesándolos y quedando al frente de ellos, en el acto cayeron en el suelo derrotados.

Interesante, uno más a la lista. –tomé las cosas y volví a Elder a entregarlas, esta es solo mi primera misión, se que habrán mas, y más difíciles, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me pongan a cargarme a Benguer, aunque igual, estoy preparado para eso, lo espero con ansias. Cuando llegué a Elder Leila ya estaba en la puerta esperando noticias, ella es la dueña de la tienda de accesorios del pueblo y era la encargada de recibir los objetos que yo estaba buscando.

Hola, Rayryu, parece que has terminado tu misión, bien, le entregaré las cosas a los habitantes del pueblo y le informaré a Hofmann sobre tus resultados, muchas gracias, pero aun tienes misiones pendientes, no muy lejos de aquí está el Bosque Nocturno, allí hay algunas criaturas oscuras que custodian la entrada al lugar que creemos es la posible guarida de Benguer, así que necesitamos que limpies el bosque y que expulses a los Ents que aterrorizan a los cazadores jóvenes

Está bien, creo que no será un problema, iré de inmediato al Bosque, igual no tengo mucho que hacer en Elder. –Leila asintió y me dejó marchar, el camino al Bosque Nocturno no era muy largo pero igual no debía perder mi tiempo, por lo que corrí hacia lo profundo del bosque, debía deshacerme de todo obstáculo hacia mi combate contra Benguer. Cuando por fin llegué todo estaba muy silencioso, los espíritus iluminaban la noche y podía ver con claridad, pero debía estar alerta, había demasiado silencio en el lugar.

Meh… ¿y bien? ¿Se supone que debo encontrar al Ent Ancestral? –Di un suspiro y caminé por el bosque, algunos árboles se les notaban claramente rasgos faciales, como una arrugada boca o un relieve que era aparentemente una nariz, caminé ignorándolos, pero con mi espada firmemente sujeta, preparado para atacar al más mínimo movimiento, ya estaba muy profundo en el bosque, cuando vi que un grupo de almas se estaba acercando cada una a un Ent, no entendía que significaba eso ni sabía si podía ser un problema, así que continué con mi camino, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo detrás de mí se iluminara intensamente y los Ents se desprendieran de sus raíces, caminando lentamente hacia mí.

¡¿Q-que demonios?! –Los Ents me rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eran realmente rápidos a pesar de su apariencia, su color morado era tan poco natural que creí que tenían algún veneno, tomé mi espada y un escalofrío atravesó todo mi cuerpo. "Mierda… de verdad estoy asustado."

No debiste entrar sin el permiso del bosque –una flecha salió de la nada y derribó a dos Ents al instante, evidentemente era mágica, del lugar de donde había salido la flecha no había nadie, y cuando me di cuenta, a unos árboles más arriba, una joven elfa saltó al centro del combate, lanzando otras tres flechas a los que quedaban aún en pie.

I-increíble… ah, gracias…

No tienes porque agradecerme… debería matarte a ti también. –un aura helada atravesó mi cuerpo cuando escuché eso "Se nota que no está de broma…"– Pero, como eran Ents corruptos y tengo una misión por aquí, te dejaré.

De verdad, muchas gracias… y, ¿Cómo que Ents corruptos?

Ellos ya estaban muertos, los espíritus del bosque los revivieron, por eso su alma es impura.

Ya veo… ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Acabar con el Ent Ancestral, está causando muchos problemas en todo el bosque.

Bien, entonces te acompañaré, también debo buscar a ese Ent.

Está bien, soy Yukino, estaré encantada de hacer esta misión con alguien…

Mh, soy Rayryu, creo que yo también estaré interesando en esto…

Bien, sígueme, no estabas ni cerca del camino correcto, primero tenemos que vencer al líder de los espíritus, el fantasma Arlequín.

¿Q-que dices?

No me digas que tienes miedo caballero… el Arlequín es el espíritu de un mago muy poderoso que murió a manos de los Ents, y ahora vaga aquí, liderando a todos los otros espíritus, ah, por cierto, de verdad es un ser sádico… así que ten cuidado

Ah… está bien… vámonos entonces –mis manos estaban algo sudadas, y por alguna razón no podía apartar mi mirada de esa elfa, de verdad era bella, y por alguna razón, me intrigaba.

Bien, vámonos. –asentí, empecé a caminar siguiendo a Yukino, se notaba que conocía bien el bosque, pues se movía perfectamente sin detenerse a pensar por dónde ir, nos acercábamos a un claro donde podía distinguir un árbol gigante color lila, evidentemente era un Ent corrupto, Yukino se detuvo en seco cuando llegamos y me hizo una seña con la mano para que la imitara.

¿Ese es…?

Si, el Ent Ancestral, y ahora ha sido corrompido por los espíritus.

Increíble… esto será un verdadero reto.

No lo creo, solo hay que sellar su poder para que no lo transmita a los demás Ents y luego cortar sus raíces.

Espero que sea tan fácil como suena… -salté junto con Yukino, de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a la copa de los árboles, allí podíamos atacarlo sorpresivamente– Hey, ¿cómo sellamos el poder de esta cosa?

Hay que partirlo a la mitad.

Matarlo.

Exacto.

Entonces, ¿Para qué demonios hay que cortar sus raíces después de sellado?

Para que no se regenere.

¿Se regenera?

En muy poco tiempo.

Bien, ahora sí que se armó un problema.

Igual, aún no podemos atacarlo a él, hay que vencer antes al Arlequín.

¿Tenías que recordármelo?

Je, de verdad tienes miedo.

Bien, ¿Dónde está ese Arlequín?

No muy lejos, aunque hay una manera de llamarlo

Habla.

Haciendo que el ancestral despierte, pero así tendríamos que encargarnos de ambos a la vez.

No me gusta mucho tu idea, pero si no hay de otra… hagámoslo.

Bien, trata de hacerle el mayor daño posible, su corteza es blanda pero sus hojas muy duras, un ataque desde arriba no le haría nada.

Está bien, igual, creo que mi único ataque desde arriba no es muy eficaz…

Esperaré al Arlequín desde aquí.

Como gustes. –Corrí hacia el con Grand Sword firme en mis brazos "Si este golpe no lo despierta, nada lo hará." Salté y apunté al árbol con la espada.

¡Tempesta Strike! –arremetí en picada contra su corteza, haciendo un hoyo muy profundo en ella– Eso de verdad dejará marca… ¡Despierta árbol viejo! –En el acto el Ent soltó un alarido increíblemente fuerte, con el que los demás Ents dormidos cayeron al suelo y los espíritus se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron– ¡Hey! Solo los alejé, ¿Ahora?

Espera…

¿Qué?

Espera…

¿D-de que hablas?

Espera…

Ya perdió la razón.

¡Ahora! –Yukino saltó de los árboles y se lanzó contra mí, tumbándome en el suelo, en ese mismo instante una espina gigante salió del lugar en el que yo estaba parado, mis manos estaban gélidas y para colmo estaba con la cara bajo los grandes pechos de la elfa.

G-gracias… ahora, ¿Podrías bajarte? No quiero una hemorragia nasal en pleno enfrentamiento con un alma…

¿Eh? Pervertido. –se levantó y tomó firmemente su arco, al momento yo también lo hice y sujete mi espada, tenía un cuerpo físico por lo cual podíamos infringirle daño con las armas, corrí impetuosamente hacia él y en el acto empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, logré esquivar casi todas y bloquee el ataque de una con mi espada, pero igual el seguía lanzándome, en ese momento Yukino empezó a atacar con sus flechas mágicas, que lograban frenar el avance del fuego, aproveché y le di una serie de combos con mi espada, que lograba bloquear con su vara, cuando logré darle un golpe en la cabeza esta cayó al suelo, contuve un alarido y retrocedí un poco, tomé aliento y me dispuse a volver a atacarlo, Yukino corrió hacia el también y empezó a darle un largo combo de patadas.

Si vas a patear, deberías usar una falda más larga.

¿Eh? ¡A-ah! Deja de mirarme, más bien prepárate para cuando sea tu turno.

Eh… vale –saqué un chocolate de mi bolsillo y me lo comí, volví a poner mi espada en pos de combate y avisé a Yukino.

Bien, ¡switch! –me sorprendió que dijera eso, pues era un mensaje usado por los caballeros para avisar de un cambio, pero en el instante salté al frente con un golpe centrado de mi espada en su pecho y continuando con el combo de ataques antes de dejarlo tocar el suelo, cuando nos dimos cuenta, el Arlequín ya era un cuerpo vacío, el alma lo había abandonado antes de perecer.

Vaya… bien, ahora sí, ¿mantuviste distraído al Ent? Porque no lo sentí en todo el combate…

Si, ya logré sellarlo, solo una última cosa –Saltó y le dio una patada en el tronco, con lo que cayó al suelo, pero ya se estaba regenerando– Listo.

Bien, ya solo queda cortar las raíces –Tomó su arco y de un solo disparo lanzo 5 flechas que cortaron toda la raíz, dejando totalmente derrotado al Ent Ancestral.

Ya el no contaminará a los demás Ents, muchas gracias por tu ayuda –Se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo que quedé rojo como un tomate– Bien, ahora, a Elder, aún tengo trabajo en la villa.

Eh, ¿Vas a Elder?

Así es…

Entonces te acompaño, de allí me mandaron.


	4. Chapter 4, La Cueva de Benguer

4. La Cueva de Benguer.

Llegamos a Elder a eso de las 4 am. Todo estaba silencioso, como era de esperarse, pero Hoffman y Leila estaban en la entrada esperándome, al parecer ellos tenían relación con Yukino, pues no se sorprendieron con su presencia, les mostré una rama de Ent que le quité como evidencia y les contamos nuestra historia.

Creo que es lo suficientemente creíble.

Es cierto, bien hecho chicos.

Una cosa más… Rayryu, ¿Cómo encontraste a Yukino?

Esto… unos ents estaban por matarme, y llegó y me salvó…

Vaya, que curioso, creí que te habías perdido en tu última misión Yukino.

Me quedé como guardiana del bosque…

Oh, entonces fue por eso, bien, creo que es hora de que descansen, imagino que tienen mucho sueño.

Ciertamente… -estaba a punto de caerme al suelo-

Bien, organizaré unas habitaciones en el hotel para ustedes dos, creo que su estadía aquí será larga, hay que hacer algo con Benguer.

¿Qué pasa con el ahora?

Al parecer se ha instalado en una cueva, no muy lejos de aquí, vigilada por un murciélago gigante… creo que será un problema llegar hasta él, pero es necesario, sus bandidos aún atacan a los ciudadanos.

Yo me encargo de él.

Por mi no hay problema, así descansaré un rato…

Bien, denme 3 días, debo prepararme.

Solo tenemos un día, por alguna razón Lord Robon está demasiado acelerado con el proceso de captura de Benguer, como si algo le preocupara.

¿Lord Robon?

Es… podría decirse que es quien permite que Elder siga en pié, el nos envía los suministros para poder realizar todas las acciones que debo ejercer como alcalde.

Comprendo…

Bien, entonces me iré a dormir.

Yo igual, te seguimos al hotel Leila, no sabemos dónde está…

Vale chicos, seguidme, estarán en sus habitaciones muy pronto. –Yukino y yo seguimos a Leila hacia el pueblo mientras Hofmann partía a su casa a descansar, había esperado casi toda la noche a que nosotros llegásemos, así que tenía un buen merecido descanso. Llegamos al hotel y Leila habló con la administradora, nos entregó las llaves y partimos a ver nuestros cuartos.

Bien, hasta otra Yukino.

Cuídate tú también Ray.

Cerré la puerta y de un brinco me recosté en la cama, abrí un baúl que llevaba una nota que decía "Rayryu, este es el equipamiento de los Mercenarios de Elder, úsalo mientras hagas tus misiones con nosotros" suspiré profundo y abrí el paquete, sin duda no me llamaba mucho la atención la idea de cambiar el uniforme de Caballero por uno de mercenario, pero al menos el nuevo tenía una espada con punta de verdad y unos pantalones largos, la pantaloneta de caballero ya me quedaba chica, así que combiné ambos trajes, resultó muy cómodo la verdad y ahora con una espada de punta el Tempesta Strike provocaría muchos más daños.

Está bien, a dormir, necesito un descanso –Me recosté y en unos 3 minutos ya estaba en un sueño profundo, en unas horas debía ir a la cueva de Benguer y estaba muy agotado como para levantarme, no podía quedarme en la cama como un vago, estaba en Elder como un mercenario y lo menos que debía hacer era prestar mis servicios.

Rayryu, despierta, recuerda que tienes trabajo –Leila me despertó con sus llamados y con el toque insistente a la puerta, me bañé y organicé lo más rápido que pude y salí al pueblo a recibir instrucciones.

Bien… ¿ahora qué debo hacer? –Miraba a Leila somnoliento, estaba a punto de volver a quedarme dormido.

Debes conseguir el mapa de entrada a la cueva, con el no te perderás y sabrás en que sala está el Murciélago Gigante.

Está bien… entonces iré al puente de Robon. –Leila esbozó una sonrisa y me dejó partir al puente, los bandidos eran más débiles que de costumbre, era eso o la espada de mercenario de verdad me había sido de utilidad, todos tenían los bolsillos vacios y yo estaba a punto de darme por vencido, pero continué en mi trayecto hasta que un grupo de bandidos soltó el mapa de sus bolsillos– que interesante… al fin tengo el mapa, ahora a la cueva, espero poder ir solo esta vez.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa, que resultaron casi imposibles de descifrar, por la horrible habilidad de los bandidos para hacer estas gráficas, logré llegar a la entrada de la cueva, allí preparé un par de cosas en mi mochila y entré a la guarida del bandido, se acercaba mi batalla final contra el enorme bandido de Elder.

Maldita sea… llevo aproximadamente cuatro horas caminando en círculos en esta cueva, y no veo nada, ni un vestigio de humanos, elfos, ¡ni siquiera porus! –Sujeté la espada con una mezcla de firmeza e ira y golpeé las paredes de la cueva impulsivamente, esperando romper alguna zona hueca y encontrar el camino, pero nada, absolutamente nada, recuperé un poco el control y encendí otra antorcha, la gruta se hacía cada vez más estrecha, a punto de resignarme y volver a Elder, para afrontar el castigo por no haber terminado la misión, escuché un fuerte rugido que venía del final del camino por el que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé mi espada y corrí hacia adelante, había soltado la antorcha por la emoción, pero ya no importaba mucho, podía ver una pequeña luz al final del camino. Cuando al fin llegué, era un agujero minúsculo, definitivamente no lograría pasar a través de él, así que tomé mi espada y retrocedí un poco– Está bien… esto, será rápido. –Levanté la espada perpendicular a mi cuerpo, apuntando a la pared de roca, me agaché un poco y de mi espada empezó a emanar una débil aura verde, era el momento– ¡Tempesta Strike! –La enorme espada destrozó en el acto el muro de la cueva, "Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como la Great Sword original, pero es más dura de lo que su liviano cuerpo (En comparación) aparenta" sonreí levemente y aparté los escombros con la espada y a patadas, hasta que el polvo se disipó, allí pude ver una pequeña edificación de palos y piedras, por fin había encontrado la cueva de Benguer, y estaba más plagada de murciélagos, guardias y porus de lo que esperaba, me desilusioné un poco, pues al parecer no podría enfrentarme directamente con el bandido, pero suspiré profundo y levanté mi espada nuevamente– Está bien, un calentamiento no hace daño.

¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –Me gritó uno de los guardias, me miró muy confundido, pero también furioso y asustado– Escúchame niñito, no tengo tiempo para juegos y si Benguer ve lo que pasa aquí todos moriremos, o nos torturará, así que me temo que debemos despacharte. –Tras esas palabras todos los guardias gritaron animados y levantaron sus lanzas, uno de ellos se acercó a una enorme jaula repleta de porus y tras pensarlo un poco, tomó las llaves y la abrió, los porus, rabiosos, y al menos el doble de grandes que uno normal, se lanzaron contra mí, furioso, sujeté la espada firmemente y me lancé contra ellos, el de más al frente, un poru un poco más pequeño, pero quizá el más ágil, sacó un estilete y lo rozó contra mi espada, dejando un pequeño raspón en ella.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –desvié la trayectoria de la espada impulsivamente, golpeando el estómago del poru, este cayó noqueado al instante a unos cuantos metros, golpeando a dos guardias en su caída, tres porus me tomaron por sorpresa y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por esos conejos gordos y deformes, se acercaban y alejaban, haciendo un círculo de tamaño cambiante, suspiré profundo y me lancé hacia adelante, golpeando a un poru al frente mío, caí de cabeza, pero me levanté rápidamente y mire furioso al grupo, empezaron a golpearme, y aunque lograba esquivar muchos impactos, no era suficiente, empezaban a dolerme las cortadas y los moretones, golpeé a tres porus y me los cargué con el impacto de la espada, pero aún, eran demasiados y yo estaba solo, cuando creí que no podía haber peor problema en ese momento, una bandada de murciélagos gigantes me empezó a atacar por la espalda, no lo había notado hasta sentir las cortadas y punzadas de sus colmillos, me rodeaban, estaba muy cansado, los vencía, pero siempre venían más y más, no tenía energía suficiente para el Giant Slash y menos para el Fatal Fury, el cual no podía hacer solo, me confié, no lograría vencer a Benguer con esta fuerza, me dejé caer al suelo, cuando un leve destello amarillo iluminó el rostro de los porus.

¡Shadow Rising! –El impacto de una enorme lanza arremetió contra el suelo, y en el acto, unas réplicas de la lanza salieron del suelo y golpearon a los porus que seguían en pie, eran la sombra de la lanza, tras disiparse todo el polvo, una delicada mano sujetó mi brazo y me abrazó con mucha firmeza– De verdad, te vas a matar Ray… y yo no estaré allí para salvarte el cráneo la próxima vez. –al sentir el abrazo, tarde un momento en comprender, pero luego, la abracé igual, con firmeza y felicidad, no duró mucho, pues recordamos que habían aun murciélagos y bandidos rodeándonos.

Luego me cuentas todo Kamile, por ahora, nos cargamos a este interesante grupo.

Como quieras hermanito, no puedo creer que no pudiste hacerlo solo.

Te callas, estaba desgastado, había usado otro ataque ya, y me había dejado muy cansado

Como digas, como digas. –Sonrió y se lanzó contra el grupo de murciélagos, su lanza giraba a todas las direcciones, movimientos fluidos y ligeros, ningún mamífero gigante volador se salvaba de los golpes fuertes y veloces de su lanza, no podía hacer más que ver como actuaba, como acababa con esos murciélagos en cuestión de segundos, suspiré profundo y sujeté mi espada, miré a los confundidos guardias y me lancé contra ellos, impacté en el estómago a dos y cayeron casi muertos al instante, los otros cinco tomaron sus lanzas y se lanzaron contra mí, estaba decidido a no parecer débil frente a Kamile de nuevo, así que me dirigí hacia ellos con una intensa furia, mi espada empezaba a brillar verde intenso, aun habían tres guardias en pie, todos al frente mío, sonreí a mi espada y la levanté al aire, la empuñé con ambas manos y me paré para dar un corte diagonal.

¡Giant Slash! –Golpeé al guardia de más al frente, haciendo que chocara con los otros dos, cayeron aturdidos en el acto, me incorporé y esbocé una gran sonrisa, al ver que mi hermana ya había acabado con todos los murciélagos, incluido su rey.

Oye niño, toma esto. –Me lanzó una bufanda púrpura, la tomé de sorpresa, dejando caer mi espada– Sigues siendo un crío… esa cosa la tenía el murciélago, y por alguna razón, te queda con ese gracioso uniforme –Rió y se acercó a mí, despelucándome un poco.

Cállate… el uniforme es de la milicia de Elder, debía ponérmelo. –mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante el comentario, pero traté de ignorarlo

Oh, claro, como digas hermanito.

Mh… ahora, ¿dónde está Benguer?...

¿Benguer, no lo han capturado? Qué vergüenza, ¡Ja! –Apoyó la lanza en su hombro y miró al frente, supuse que buscaba la siguiente sala– Bien, por alguna razón, estoy segura de que logrará escapar, pero qué más da, vamos hermanito, hay que buscar a ese bandido.

¿Ah?... está bien… -suspiré profundo y tomé mi espada, esta sería la primera vez que lucharía junto a mi hermana desde hace 4 años, en ese entonces yo era un novato con una espada de madera y ella ya era una lancera experta, ahora no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora ambos sabemos, pero ella sigue siendo mucho más hábil– Entonces, ¿Por dónde es?

Por aquí, conozco este lugar. –caminó con una increíble tranquilidad hacia uno de los muchos caminos, no lo pensé más de dos veces, Kamile nunca se equivocaba, y si lo hacía, esa equivocación nos salvaba de algún aprieto, no sé como lo hacía, pero simplemente, lo hacía, asentí y la sujeté del brazo.

Kamile, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Es mi instinto fraternal… nah, escuché gritos de auxilio.

Ni estaba hablando…

No tuyos, sabes que puedo ver espíritus, y había un conflicto debajo de la montaña en la que estaba tratando de relajarme, así que bajé, rompí el muro de la cueva y encontré a un pequeño espadachín verde siendo apaleado por porus.

Eso es cruel.

Lo sé, es mi deber como hermana mayor irritarte.

Sí, siempre ha sido así.

Me alegra lo bien que te lo tomas… pero así pierde toda la gracia.

Por algo lo hago, no eres la única que puede jugar sucio.

Maldito mocoso.

Con amor. –Reí levemente sonrojado y recibí un abrazo de Kamile, aun sentía esa aura sobreprotectora que siempre me expresaba su presencia, suspiré ligeramente y vi que la cueva empezaba a ensancharse– Hey, parece que llegamos a la sala del grandulón…

Así parece, joven seguidor de Elsword, llegamos a la miserable guarida del miserable bandido. –empuñó su lanza y de un salto ya estaba detrás de un pelotón de bandidos, seguramente haciendo guardia, se paró enfrente de todos y con una sonrisa, levantó su lanza, apuntando al de más al frente, un fuerte destello amarillo emanó de esta y retrocedió para atacar– ¡Wind Wedge! –Una veloz ráfaga de golpes impactó a todos los guardias, algunos lograron soportar el daño, usando los cuerpos de los demás, pero cuando se lanzaron a atacarla ya era tarde para ellos ya ella había tomado su lanza y con un corte horizontal, destrozando sus armaduras y su pecho, los dejó derrotados en el acto, me lancé desde la roca en la que estábamos y caí detrás de otro pelotón, que había ido a ayudar a los que recibieron el ataque de Kamile, empuñé mi espada y corrí hacia ellos, cortando cualquier trozo de carne, hierro o madera con el que me atravesaba, me paré al frente de ellos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, mirándolos amenazadoramente con la espada apoyada en mi hombro.

Ehh… creo que su combate es contra mí, es mejor que lo haga yo, ella es mucho más despiadada y fuerte que yo, y ya vieron lo que yo hice, así que, mejor vengan hacia mí. –Cuando me di cuenta, los malheridos bandidos soltaron sus armas y se arrodillaron, cansados, tenían marcas de heridas desde antes, me pasmé ante el acto y bajé mi espada, mirando al de más cerca de mí a los ojos– Huyan, yo me encargaré de Benguer, si hablan con Hofmann y se entregan, de seguro no los castigarán tan severamente. –Los asustados soldados asintieron y se fueron cautelosamente hacia lo que creo que es la salida de la cueva, apoyé mi espada en el hombro nuevamente y me dirigí hacia la pequeña choza de Benguer, la cual, en comparación con las de sus guardias, era gigante, suspire profundo y llegué hasta ella, pateé la entrada y me encontré con un chiquero, incluso peor que mi cuarto, Benguer estaba buscando algunas cosas, evidentemente evitaría el combate a toda costa, le lancé una piedra que le cayó en el hombro, volteó la mirada y al verme una evidente ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, levantó su espada y me miró fijamente.

¡TÚ!

¡YO!

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí chiquillo irritante?!

Vengo a sacarte, al parecer estás causando más alboroto de lo normal en Elder y… bueno, tú sabes cómo es el proceso, he venido a encerrarte.

Eso quisieras engendro, ¡no permitiré que sobrevivas esta vez!

Oh, interesante.

Espero que digas lo mismo después de que acabe contigo. –ambos apuntamos al otro con nuestras espadas, estábamos decididos a saldar cuentas de una vez, con un solo combate, no duraría mucho. Corrió hacia mí y salté hacia atrás, saliendo de su choza, ahora sí estábamos en un lugar adecuado, arremetí contra él con fuerza, chocando mi espada contra la de él, varios chispazos salían disparados de los impactos, algunos tan fuertes que nos obligaban a retroceder, saltó y trató de darme un golpe directo, el cual logré esquivar, por poco, aunque me lastimó el brazo derecho, me reincorporé y corrí hacia él, lo suficientemente rápido para quedar tras el enorme cuerpo de Benguer, retrocedí y me paré como si fuese a echar a correr, mi espada liberó el pequeño destello verde alrededor de ella y corrí hacia su espalda.

¡Tempesta Strike! –El impacto apenas aturdió al grueso Benguer, que casi cae contra el suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y voltearse, su mirada estaba roja, de verdad lo había enfadado de verdad, se limpió la poca sangre que tenía en su espalda y corrió contra mí, retrocedí, esquivando los múltiples puñetazos o espadazos que trataba de lanzarme, mi combate ya estaba muy cerca del de mi hermana, la cual estaba entretenida cargándose a los guardias de Benguer, Benguer, de golpe volví a la realidad, estoy peleando contra un gigante furioso, y si no actúo rápido, ese gigante furioso acabará conmigo, levanté mi espada y la choqué contra la de él, una horrible sensación pasó por mi brazo, como una descarga de electricidad, creo que él también lo sintió, por la manera en la que se mueve, lanzó un corte horizontal que pasó por encima de mí, al ver que no acertó, empezó a atacar casi al azar al aire, cada vez más furioso, al ver lo fácil que lograba esquivarlo, pero la potencia que tenía, me di cuenta que no podría acercarme a él sin caer hecho pedazos en cuestión de segundos, así que lo mejor sería usar eso, me alejé de él, rumbo a los guardias que seguían en pie, que estaban atacando a Kamile, pasé de ellos disimuladamente e, increíblemente, Benguer pasó a través de ellos, destrozando sus máscaras y su cuerpo, mi hermana me miró sorprendida, pero le sonreí, así que decidió no interferir y buscó algunos objetos valiosos entre los cadáveres de los soldados, Benguer estaba confundido, arremetí contra él en una ráfaga de cortes, los cuales respondió también con su espada, en cuestiones de fuerza, sin duda él me estaba ganando, de todos modos, es mucho más alto y fuerte que yo, golpeé su brazo, y el mi pecho, ambos nos lanzamos hacia atrás, heridos y cansados, el se reincorporó rápidamente y esbozó una enorme y sádica sonrisa, lo miré con ira y me levanté, un poco aturdido, una intensa aura roja emanaba de mi cuerpo, puse la espada en mi hombro y apunté con el dedo al enorme bandido, Kamile, al notar el brillo rojizo que me rodeaba, dirigió la mirada hacia mí, al verme, se sorprendió y se levanto, empuñando su lanza, murmuró unas palabras suavemente.

Aura de Destrucción… -su mirada incrédula me sorprendió, era extraño que ella actuase así, volví la mirada hacia Benguer y tomé mi espada firmemente, iba a terminar ese combate de una vez.

Llegó la hora bandido…

Eso quiero verlo, infeliz. –Tomé mi espada y salté derecho hacia él, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a él, chocando mi espada una y otra vez contra él, no me cansaba, una ira inexplicable se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, golpeé a Benguer tan fuerte que lo alejé un poco, mientras se incorporaba, me paré ligeramente agachado, con la espada en alto, como para dar un tajo vertical, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no entendía el por qué, no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, solo me dejé llevar por la ira de la espada.

¡Fatal Fury! –en efecto, le di un tajo desde arriba a Benguer, seguido, di otro, esta vez en diagonal, y otro, al otro lado, atajándolo una y otra vez con mi espada, al final, recargué un momento la espada y di un golpe final plano horizontal, impactando en el estómago del bandido, que no podía soportar el golpe, salió disparado contra la pared de la cueva, tras terminar el ataque, Benguer se levantó, casi muerto, tomó el Eldrit y me miró con ira.

M-maldito… escúchame, entregaré esto… y… luego, el combate habrá terminado, ¡te lo juro, mocoso! –Dio un gran salto y huyó de la cueva, no sé qué camino tomó, aun estaba consumido por la ira y las ganas de destruir. Cuando el aura que le rodeaba había desaparecido, Kamile corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con firmeza.

No sé cómo demonios lograste activarla… p-pero… ¡pero nada, dejaste huir a Benguer niñito! –me haló fuertemente de la mejilla y la dejó roja, aparté su mano de un suave golpe y la miré a los ojos.

¿Qué pasó?...

Liberaste el Aura del Espadachín de la Destrucción, cuando eso ocurre, tu ira se apodera del control de tu cuerpo, y empiezas a luchar con tanta fuerza que, si no tienes el dominio suficiente, puede poseer tu cuerpo completamente… me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, de todos modos, él no hizo nada grave, no me atacó, y generalmente el aura de Destrucción se activa cuando hieren a tus seres queridos… supongo que estabas simplemente enojado, bueno, creo que sirvió, lo venciste solo, felicidades, ¡Benguer cero, Rayryu dos! –Esbozó una gran sonrisa y me alborotó el cabello, se la devolví, aun algo confundido, suspiré profundo y dirigí la mirada a la salida

Bien… ¿Nos vamos?

Oh, sí, vámonos, pronto habrá un torneo, y pienso participar –sonrió y caminamos hasta la salida, limpiándonos el polvo de nuestros trajes– tú deberías prepararte para el cambio de Clase, y buscar un gremio, si sigues viniendo a estas misiones solo, no durarás, es la segunda vez que te salvan, según me contó Hofmann…

A-amh... maldito Hofmann.

Grosero.

Calla.


End file.
